Barngrim Brownbeard
Barngrim Brownbeard (in-game character name Barngrim) is played by WirtsLeg #1629, in addition to Boliver Blackthorne, Maalthiel Shadewalker, Mateas Shaw, Rachel Brightspear and formerly Emmerick Blackthorne. Barngrim Brownbeard is a heavy RP character. Background A man of opportunity, Barngrim Brownbeard has had his nose in many business ventures in his thirty eight years. From his early days as a wee lad growing up in Ironforge, he had a dream that most young Dwarves under the mountain shared. Barngrim wanted to brew ale, but not just any ale! The young Dwarf wanted to brew the next Thunderbrew Lager. Barngrim wanted to be known far and wide as the greatest Dwarven brewmaster to ever live. From his teenage years through to his late twenties, Barngrim pursued his ambition of becoming the creator of the ultimate brew. Mild success began to come his way when his brew, which he had advertised as Brownbeard Ale, started garnering some attention and receiving sales. Unfortunately for Barngrim, Brownbeard Ale was met with lukewarm reception overall. Many Dwarves felt that it was too frothy, and they lamented the fact that one had to drink several beers to get drunk. Being a Dwarven brew, Brownbeard Ale was expected to have a higher proof than anything offered by the other races of Azeroth. When rival brewers eventually likened Brownbeard Ale to a Human brew, many devout Dwarven alcoholics (or most of the population of Ironforge) scoffed at the ale. Barngrim's brew disappeared from the market as quickly as it had even appeared. After the failure of Brownbeard Ale, Barngrim took some time off from aspiring to reach his goals by getting drunk twenty four hours a day. Even by Dwarven standards, Barngrim had begun to look like a bit of an alcoholic. In one of his most prominent benders, Barngrim proclaimed that he was going to drive the Thunderbrew Distillery out of business by drinking all of their ale. Failing to see that this would in fact help the Thunderbrew Distillery, Barngrim set about on his mission of consuming ever last drop of Thunderbrew Lager in Dun Morogh. Amazingly, he very nearly cleaned out Kharanos of its Thunderbrew Lager before getting almost black out drunk, a tremendous feat for a Dwarf. Barngrim could barely remember anything from that day other than a brief moment when he came to in what he figured was a cave. A large demonic creature with several horns and tusks was busily trying to chew on his leg, but Barngrim was far too inebriated to even feel it. It was then that a great light appeared in the cave and frightened the bear off. A drunken Barngrim tried to string a few words of thanks to the mysterious floating light. The light responded by speaking in a husky Dwarven voice, perhaps to make Barngrim feel comfortable, and urged him to find a proper place to sleep so that he can drink some more later. Barngrim agreed with the light and, feeling that he owed the light his life, crawled to his feet and staggered off in search of a bed. Waking in a ditch somewhere in Alterac days later, Barngrim proclaimed that he would become a priest, recalling the holy presence in the cave that saved his life and urged him to get better so that he could go and get drunk again. And, with that, Barngrim went out and joined the Church of the Holy Light. The alcoholic Dwarf became a devout priest, all thanks to a passing mountaineer with a torch who scared off what had actually been a young crag boar that simply wanted some warmth. Category:Dwarf Category:Priests Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Characters